The invention relates to a personal use field producing instrument of a new type for the electrotherapeutic self-treatment of pain and insomnia, constituted by a very small device whose dimensions and lightness are such as to render it suitable to be applied directly, held in position by means of a plaster or anything else able to maintain it in close contact, to any painful part of the body for an unlimited amount of time both during the day and the night. The solution evolved is, in fact, the fruit of ambition whereby it be possible for all and sundry to possess a personal instrument that fits into the pocket and has the ability to eliminate pains, free one from anxiety and depression, overcome insomnia, cure colds and provide a remedy for the annoyance of snoring, without encumbering leads or other application dependent items.
Though falling within the category of electric transcutaneous nerve stimulators, the instrument according to the invention is in no way based on the same principle as other instruments constructed to date, nor does it have any of the problems that can be seen to arise there with.